With love, Zoro
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: Sequel to "With love, Sanji" Zoro is ready to move on to the next stage of his relationship with Sanji. But, is Sanji?


**Disclaimer**: One Piece and all of the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. I make no profits from this fanfic.

**A/N**: Whew! Happy New Year's Eve, everybody! I was so worried I wouldn't get this done in time, but I did! Please have a good New Year's Eve celebration and stay safe!

See you all next year!

_Please read and review!_

* * *

Maybe it had been the spirit of Christmas, or maybe Zoro was being romantically idiotic, but he'd decided to propose to Sanji. Zoro had spent all of Christmas day thinking about it, so much so that he hadn't had time to fully appreciate Christmas with his lover. Zoro had been so busy thinking about how to propose, that he hadn't even paid attention to much of anything, including Sanji.

He'd snapped out of his thoughts long enough to open his presents. He'd been thrilled to see Wado Ichimonji restored. He'd been even more thrilled when Sanji had given him the two new swords. They were perfect, and he'd be ecstatically happy. The new swords had served a good enough distraction from his thoughts for a time, that he had been able to turn his attention to Sanji. Zoro couldn't help but admit that his fingers had itched to hold the swords and practice with them, but today was Christmas, and as much as Zoro wanted to deny it, testing out his sword's could wait.

Zoro had enjoyed seeing Sanji open his presents. Zoro hadn't been sure about what to get Sanji, so he'd settled for going to a famous shop and getting Sanji a high end collection of knives, perfect for his every need. Now that Zoro thought about it, they'd probably gone to the same shop. Zoro had also gotten Sanji a nice black leather jacket. He'd seen Sanji admiring the jacket when they'd been out and about with friends a couple of months ago. He hadn't had enough money then, but he'd managed to scrape the funds together to get it for his lover.

Watching Sanji put it on had been more than enough of a reward for Zoro.

The sex with Sanji wearing the leather jacket had been fucking amazing too.

All in all, that Christmas had been one of the best Christmases that Zoro had ever enjoyed celebrating with anybody.

While Zoro had enjoyed Christmas with Sanji, he was looking forward to New Years eve.

If New Year's eve went like he hoped, then New Year's eve would be even better than Christmas.

Zoro at first hadn't been sure of anything when he'd gone to the jeweler's to find a suitable wedding band for the idiot love cook. He'd thought that finding Sanji a ring would be easy. It would be a simple affair, he'd go into a jewelry store, find a wedding band, buy it and leave, and that would be that. However, when he'd gotten to the jewelry store, he hadn't been impressed with their collection. Sanji wasn't a woman, so he wouldn't like any of the girly wedding bands, and when Zoro had looked at the obviously masculine wedding bands, he hadn't been impressed either.

Sanji wouldn't like any of them.

So, in Zoro's wandering (he'd gotten lost), he stumbled into an art studio. The art studio was a small place, but the people there had been very friendly. Zoro had learned from one of the students, a pretty woman that Zoro suspected just might be Sanji's type, had the man been single, that the art studio also had a gallery on the other side of the building. Zoro had stumbled into the studio, and that the entrance was on the other side.

The other students in the studio, three women who seemed to be between the ages of twenty-five and forty, and an old man who was roughly sixty years old, were glad for the break to talk to him. It had been awkward at first, but Zoro had gotten used to them shortly after talking to them.

Although he'd regretted telling them what he was doing there.

When he'd explained that he'd been looking for a jewelry store to buy an engagement ring for Sanji, the women had immediately sighed in delight. The old man had simply rolled his eyes and muttered "Nope, not getting involved in this one." before going back to work.

After that, Zoro had been swamped with questions and offers to help him design the wedding ring.

Zoro had spent the rest of the day talking to the women, explaining to them just what he was looking for in the ring. After some endless discussion, they had finally come up with a suitable ring design that Zoro had liked, and thought would be perfect for Sanji.

The design was relatively simple, but classy and complicated, just like Sanji.

The band would be made out of yellow gold, with blue waves etched into the band. Zoro had happened to mention Sanji by 'love-cook' at that point, saying that the idiot love-cook would definitely like that sort of a ring, and after that, the three-woman team had given him a strange look before they bent their heads together once more and seemed to add something to the ring's design sheet. When they'd pulled away, they showed that they'd added to the ring. A second ring of white gold, or silver, depending on his preference and wallet, would go underneath the gold ring. This ring would be a ring within the ring. The band would be a band of either white gold or silver, with hearts engraved along the outside of the ring. However, resting on top of the hearts at a crooked angle was a chef's hat. It was a repeating pattern all around the wedding band. On the inside of the band, the words 'With love, Zoro' were added as another engraving.

Zoro had thought it was good. Sanji would definitely like it. After thanking them for the design, one of the older women had mentioned that she knew where he could go to find someone who could make the ring down to the details, and would get it perfect for the right price. Zoro, knowing he was running out of time to get this done, had agreed to let the woman take him there.

After that, Zoro had commissioned the ring with a rush order, and managed to get home just in time for dinner. Admittedly he was exhausted from the day, but pleased with the results.

Fast forward to December thirty-first, Zoro was sweating bullets. The ring hadn't arrived yet, and he was leaving with Sanji for a New Year's Eve party at their friend, Luffy's house in an hour. He'd had to ask the company to deliver the ring as soon as it was done. He'd told them he needed it by today at the latest, and so far, the ring was a no show. He would have gone to the place himself, but he didn't think he'd be able to find the art studio or the jewelry shop he'd gone to for the commission again.

Zoro nervously paced in front of the front door, waiting for the arrival of the ring. Sanji was currently getting ready, so Zoro knew his pacing would go unnoticed for the time being. Sanji had commented on it earlier, and it had taken a lot of willpower and breathing on Zoro's part to calm himself down.

As Zoro paced in front of the door, he grumbled "It should be here already." They'd better not have scammed him, otherwise, he'd hunt those fuckers down and test out his new swords on them. They could always use a little blood to break them in. Luckily for the store, and to Zoro's relief, he didn't have to wait much longer.

There was a sharp knock on the door that Zoro was quick to answer. Ripping the door open, he said "Yeah?" Zoro's glare was intimidating as he stared at a young man in a suit. The trembling man stammered out "S-Sp-Sp-Special De-De-Deliver f-f-f-f-f-for a R-R-Roronoa Zoro?" Zoro eased up on the glare a bit, but the man still looked plenty frightened. Zoro supposed that he couldn't blame the male for looking terrified. Zoro had been impatiently waiting for the damn ring to show up after all. Zoro cleared his throat and said curtly "That's me."

The young man held out the ring box, and Zoro was quick to snatch it from the male's hand, looking over his shoulder to confirm that Sanji wasn't out yet. Opening the box, he checked the ring over, and was pleasantly surprised and pleased to see that the ring was exactly like the one in the designs he'd seen a couple of days ago. To the young man, he said "It's perfect, thanks." Zoro stepped back and when the young man had left, Zoro shut the door.

"Zoro?"

Zoro stiffened when he heard Sanji's voice calling him. Stuffing the ring box into his jean pocket, he turned around and called "What, shit-cook?" Zoro was relieved to see that Sanji was nowhere in sight. Phew, he was safe so far.

"Who was at the door?" Sanji asked. He was still in the middle of getting dressed. Seeing as it was the holidays and he wasn't working, he'd opted to not wear a suit. Right now, he wore jeans and a navy blue polo. He was busy digging through his closet for a particular sweater when he'd heard the knock on the door. Since Zoro was ready to go already, he'd let the man answer the door, but since he hadn't heard anything until the door closed, he was curious as to who had been at the door.

Zoro called back, relieved that Sanji hadn't heard a thing "Wrong address! Are you done yet, shit cook?" Zoro walked over to the coat closet and opened it to pull out his own jacket. His jacket was a simple zip up hoodie that he pulled on over his emerald green wool sweater. Zoro was trying to dress as nicely as possible, hoping that by dressing nice, Sanji wouldn't say no when he proposed at midnight.

Sanji had settled on his white wool sweater and was in the middle of pulling it on when he heard Zoro's response. Wrong address, huh? He wasn't that much of an idiot. That mosshead was up to something. Sanji just knew it. Sanji called back "Okay~!" Sanji looked around the room, before creeping to the door to their bedroom and peeking from behind the door frame, watched Zoro impatiently pacing in front of the door, his worn sneakers noiseless as he paced, waiting for Sanji.

Sanji smirked, that was adorable.

He turned around and walked back over to the chest of drawers he shared with Zoro. Opening his underwear drawer, he reached into the back and pulled out his own box. Inside the box was a ring. Yeah, Sanji had decided to make this shitty relationship official. It hadn't been planned on his part. He'd been walking around town, looking for Zoro when he'd realized the mosshead was lost when he'd stumbled into a jewelry shop in their local japantown.

Sanji had curiously looked at the rings, thinking briefly of Zoro, but mostly for curiosity's sake, when he'd spotted a ring that made him stop.

The ring was a gorgeous three ring piece. The ring was all one, but the way the ring was designed made the ring look as if it was a three piece ring. The ring itself was a band of gold rope. The middle band was pure green in one solid color. At first Sanji had thought the material was jade, but upon closer inspection, he was more inclined to say it was emerald. The green ring had koi fish in gold engraved onto the ring in a pattern, swimming across the emerald ring in an endless loop. The third ring attached to it was another rope gold ring. The gold rings served to frame the middle band beautifully. Sanji didn't even have to close his eyes to imagine the ring gracing Zoro's wedding finger. He could already see Zoro wearing it. It was perfect.

Sanji hadn't thought of marrying Zoro, but when he saw that ring, he realized it was perfect for Zoro, and just like that ring was perfect for Zoro, Zoro was perfect for him. Besides, Sanji wanted to commit to Zoro completely, and show the man how much Sanji loved him. Sanji wanted to make it official. It was time, and he owed Zoro that much after all the shit he'd put Zoro through this year. Getting engaged to the moss headed idiot would be the perfect way to start out the new year. It would give them the fresh start that they needed. It was with that thought in mind that Sanji had bought the ring, and he didn't think twice about buying it. He even shelled out extra cash for the inside of the ring, on the green band to have the words "With love, Sanji" engraved with gold. After paying for it, Sanji had agreed to return later that day to pick it up.

After picking it up, Sanji had decided that he would propose at the end of the New Year's eve party Luffy was throwing. He'd make a big announcement about it, and he'd propose then and there. It would be romantic, and all their friends would be there to celebrate with them.

Sanji grinned and stuffed the ring box into the leather jacket he'd left on the bed. Picking up the leather jacket he pulled it on and left the bedroom with an extra bounce in his step. He was so excited, he could hardly wait to propose to Zoro tomorrow morning. Slipping his sneakers on, he said "Okay, let's go Marimo!"

Zoro grumbled "Finally!" and he lead the way out of the apartment.

Sanji teased with a grin as they got into Zoro's car, a beat up old acura, "Sure you don't want me to drive marimo? You might get lost and then we'd never get there."

Zoro's face reddened. That had only been once dammit! He knew how to get to Luffy's house! He wasn't that directionally challenged! Zoro snapped, his face flaming red "I can get there just fine, shit-cook!"

Sanji snorted and said as he turned the radio on to Zoro's favorite station "If you say so, marimo." Sanji settled into the seat, and shut his eyes, relaxing into the seat, he dimly heard Zoro mutter "Just fucking watch me get us there, shit cook!" Sanji chose to ignore Zoro then, after all, he was sure the asshole would get them there. He just liked giving Zoro a hard time when he could.

As Zoro drove, his mind was preoccupied with the proposal. Various scenarios popped into his mind. What would he do if Sanji said yes? What would he do if Sanji said no? Zoro wiped a sweat hands on his jeans, too nervous about later tonight to not sweat. Zoro hoped Sanji said yes, hell, he hoped Sanji didn't think he was an idiot for proposing. Zoro knew that if Sanji had proposed to him a year ago, he'd think the man was an idiot and would have turned Sanji down in a heartbeat. Yet, here he was, planning to propose to the shit cook when a year ago, he'd have thought that the man was an idiot for wanting to marry him.

Zoro exhaled shakily, the turmoil from these thoughts making him nervous, and just a little bit depressed.

Before Zoro had even realized it, he had pulled into the driveway to Luffy's place and was parking the car. Zoro shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about this shit. Sanji would say yes, and he was an idiot for thinking otherwise. Turning the car off and unbuckling, Zoro couldn't ignore the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Sanji would say no, try as he might, Zoro couldn't completely ignore that fear.

Putting on a brave face, Zoro nudge Sanji and said "Oi, shit cook, we're here, wake-"

Zoro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a rather loud 'SSSSSSAANNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

As if sensing a menace approaching. Sanji jerked awake just as his car door flew open and Luffy tackled him. Grinning up at Sanji with the usual trademark strawhat on his head, he said excitedly "Sanji! You're here! Food! I'm hungry! Meat! Where's meat! I'm hungry! Feed me meat! Lots and lots of meeeeeeeaaaatttt! Everyone's here already, so hurry up and make me meeeeeeeaaaaaattt~!"

Sanji bopped Luffy on the head and said "Oi, Luffy, let me get out of the damn car first, you shitty monkey." In the background, Zoro rolled his eyes and got out of the car, leaving Sanji to deal with the hyperactive Luffy.

Zoro walked into the house just as Nami stomped out, looking pretty pissed. "Oi Luffy, let go of Sanji!" she called. As a typical reaction, Sanji brightened upon seeing Nami. Freeing himself of Luffy's grip, he shut the car door and cried "Ah, my beautiful Nami-swan! What a radiant vision you are! I am truly lucky to be blessed with a lovely vision such as yourself."

Nami offered Sanji a smile, and said "Glad that you and Zoro could make it, Sanji."

"Shishishi! Sanji's so funny!" Luffy bounced inside shouting "Oi Usopp! Chopper! Sanji and Zoro are here! We'll be eating soon!" Nami shook her head as Luffy ran past, tackling Usopp and Chopper as they resumed playing whatever game they were playing.

Nami turned to follow Luffy in and called to Sanji over her shoulder "You and Zoro were the last to arrive. Everyone's getting pretty hungry."

Sanji nodded and said happily "Of course my beautiful nami-swan~! I shall rush to the kitchen and start cooking for my two beautiful ladies at once!" Nami didn't bother to acknowledge Sanji's words, seeing as it was pointless. Instead, she returned to conversing with Robin while Zoro sat on the couch talking to Brook about a recent swordsman tournament on television with Franky listening in and offering his input occasionally. All in all, everyone was lost in their own conversations or shenanigans.

Sanji sauntered into the kitchen after taking a brief look around the living room. He had to make sure that everyone was here, especially if he wanted to do things right with Zoro. It really would be great if everyone was there. As far as Sanji could tell, everyone was there from their little group. As Sanji pulled the ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards, as well as the pots and pans, he set them on the counter. Rolling up his sleeves, he washed his hands before he turned to the ingredients and prepared dinner.

In the living room, Zoro was too busy arguing with Franky and Brook about the tournament. He said "Mihawk would beat Shanks hands down! Mihawk has far more skill than Shanks! Plus, Shanks is too busy goofing off to put up a proper fight!"

Brook seemed to mull over Zoro's words before he said "Yohohohoho~! That is why Shanks would win. He's so busy goofing off that it makes him unpredictable. I think Shanks would win for that reason. Besides, you shouldn't judge his skill just because he's easy-going."

Franky looked between the both of them, clearly lost now. Franky said, interrupting Zoro before he could respond "C'mon guys, this conversation is so not super!" From next to the couch, he produced a guitar and strummed it saying "We should sing to welcome in the new year! That would be super!"

As if Luffy had been summoned, he walked over, fixing the straw hat on his head "Shishishi! That sounds like fun! Brook, you play too~!"

Chopper, the youngest amongst them at eighteen said excitedly "Yay! Music! Yay!"

Usopp, following after Chopper said eagerly "I'm a great musician! World-renowned! I have over a million f-" Usopp was cut off by Brook who had gotten to his feet. Sauntering over to his violin case, he unzipped it and said as he pulled out the violin and tuned it "Very well, any requests?"

Luffy cried cheerfully "Yeah! A song about me-" Brook interrupted with a resounding "Yohohohoho~! Let's go!" Brook stood straight and started to play and sing.

_"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Going to deliver Bink's sake~!"_

As soon as Brook started to sing, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper joined in, the song one of their favorite's. Franky joined in a moment later, strumming his guitar and tapping his foot to the beat. The only ones that didn't join in was Zoro, Nami and Robin. Sanji joined in from the kitchen, though his was more of a pleasant hum to accompany his cooking preparation. Zoro just sat back, drinking his beer and enjoying the song. It was a good way to get his mind off of what was coming in, Zoro took a look at the clock, his stomach churning as he realized it would be happening in five hours. It was seven pm already? Zoro didn't think he was ready.

Not that he was given much time to think about it for long, because as soon as the song came to a rousing end, Sanji called from the kitchen "Oi shitheads! Dinner will be ready in the next ten minutes! Get the table set and we'll get ready to eat!" After that the chaos that was Luffy burst into action, screaming "MEEEEEEEEEAT!" as he rushed to the dining room adjacent to the kitchen with Usopp and Chopper chasing after him, and everyone else trailing after them.

With Luffy's 'help' setting the table, it ended up being another fifteen minutes before everyone sat down to eat. Dinner was the usual chaos of trying to keep their plates and their share of the meat away from Luffy. Although whether or not the food was good, Zoro couldn't tell. It all tasted dry in Zoro's mouth. He was so busy thinking about the life-changing event at midnight that he hardly tasted the food he ate. Zoro was quick to eat, and quick to finish his meal. Announcing "I'm done." He was quick to get up and leave for the kitchen with his dishes before anybody could question him.

Sanji frowned as he watched Zoro's retreating back. He turned his attention to the rest of the table and said "I'm done. Take your dishes to the kitchen when you're done, shitheads! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, let me know when you're done, then I shall gladly take your dishes to the kitchen!" Not waiting around, he gathered his own dishes and took them into the kitchen, watching Zoro's back as the man worked to clean the dishes in front of him, as well as wash up the other dishes.

Sanji exhaled noisily, taking some pleasure in watching Zoro jump at the sudden noise. He said "Oi, shithead, the fuck is going on with you? You've been acting even stupider than usual today." Zoro cast a glance in Sanji's direction before turning back to the dishes, his brow furrowed as he grumbled "S'nothing. Don't worry about it shit cook."

Sanji walked over to set his dishes on the counter next to the sink. Bumping his shoulder with Zoro's he said "Oi, asshole, don't shut me out, tell me what's up." Sanji said softly for only Zoro to hear "Idiot marimo, you're worrying me. Zoro, don't hide from me, tell me what's wrong." Zoro stiffened. Forcing himself to relax, he grumbled "It's nothing, idiot." Zoro stopped rinsing the dish and leaned over to peck Sanji on the cheek and he muttered as he pulled away "Don't worry about it."

Sanji didn't want to forget about it, but he did. He'd ask Zoro about it tomorrow afternoon. He knew Zoro would never open up and tell him while the others were around.

One by one, people trickled in, handing off their dishes to Zoro for him to wash. Sanji stood next to Zoro to help dry the dishes and put them away. Any offers for help were waved off, it would be too much trouble. Sanji couldn't possibly trouble the women with such a task, their skin was far too delicate and beautiful to risk harming by washing dishes. Luffy would break the dishes, and Usopp and Chopper were too busy having fun. Franky would get annoying, and Brook would only talk about panties. No, it was fine with just the two of them.

By the time the dishes had been cleaned, and what little leftovers had been put away, it was nine thirty. As soon as Zoro finished drying his hands after washing them, he turned to Sanji who was waiting for him. Sanji looped his fingers through Zoro's belt loops and pulled the man to him as he leaned against the counter. Sanji asked "So? Are you going to tell me what's on your mind, marimo? Or am I gonna have to convince you?" Zoro shook his head and said solemnly "I'm not gonna tell you, shit cook. You're gonna have to convince me." A smirk curled the corners of his lips as Zoro watched Sanji with a heated expression.

Sanji made a tsking sound and said "The problem child needs some convincing, huh?" He pulled Zoro to him and kissed Zoro on the lips. Wrapping his arms loosely around Zoro's neck, he felt Zoro's hands land on his hips as they kissed. Sanji nipped at Zoro's lower lip as they kissed. While the kiss remained heated, both parties remained conscious of their surroundings and didn't let things get too heated.

Sanji finally broke the kiss and said, shooting Zoro a rather heated expression "How's that for convincing, Marimo?" Zoro looked thoughtful for a moment before he offered a mischievous smirk "Not even close, shit cook. I'm gonna need some more convincing." Sanji chuckled and said "Well, it can't be helped, huh? The problem child has always been a difficult one." Sanji leaned in and met Zoro halfway, resuming their kiss eagerly.

Luckily, or maybe thanks to Robin and Nami's interference, their make out session went undisturbed for a good half hour. After that, well, apparently their time was free game because Luffy came into the kitchen looking for dessert. Sanji pulled away just as Luffy barged in asking "Oi, Sanji! Stop eating Zoro's face and make me dessert! Dessert! Dessert!" Sanji sighed and said "Alright, alright, I'll make something, now go back into the living room." Pecking Zoro on the lips, he reluctantly pushed Zoro away, leaving Zoro to take a breather and rearrange himself. Smoothing his own clothing out, Sanji said "Marimo, help me out, it'll go faster with help." To Luffy, he said "Give me an hour Luffy, and dessert'll be ready."

Luffy nodded and said "Okay!" He shouted in the general direction of the living room "Guys! Sanji and Zoro are done eating each other's faces! They say dessert will be done in an hour!" Several cheers rang from the living room as Luffy went to rejoin the rest of the group. Sanji shook his head and rolling his sleeves up, Sanji said to Zoro "Alright Marimo, let's get to work before Luffy comes in and starts offering to 'help'." Zoro shuddered at that and grumbled "Tch. Fine, I'll help, if only so that Luffy doesn't come in to help."

They worked in a comfortable silence to make a nice chocolate cake for dessert. The silence in the kitchen was only broken by the sound coming from the living room or from Sanji giving Zoro instructions when they were needed. It was a perfect harmony. As Sanji mixed the batter, he watched Zoro prep the frosting out of the corner of his eye, making sure Zoro didn't mess it up. At the same time, Sanji's mind wandered to the upcoming proposal. He was excited. His stomach was full of nervous butterflies, but he was excited. There wasn't a question in his mind of whether or not Zoro would say yes. Zoro would say yes, Sanji was a hundred percent that the man would say yes.

Well, Sanji's confidence told him that Zoro would say yes. The less optimistic part of him had Zoro saying "not yet", which wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes. Still, Sanji would be happy no matter what Zoro's response was. Sanji hummed as he poured the batter for the cake into the cake pan. He said to Zoro "Oi, marimo, cover the frosting bowl with saran wrap and place it in the fridge. It needs to thicken up a bit in the fridge before it'll be good on the cake." Zoro gave an affirmative grunt as he moved to obey Sanji.

Once the frosting was in the fridge and the cake was in the oven the two of them walked back into the living room to watch the New Year's eve show. At eleven, Sanji got up to go frost the cake and divvy up the slices before bringing the slices to the ladies. He let the boys get their own slices of the chocolate cake. Zoro and Sanji shared a slice since Sanji didn't feel like eating a whole slice and Zoro wasn't a fan of sweets so it was a lot easier to share. Plus, it was romantic and Sanji liked the lovey-dovey feeling it gave him.

By the time everyone was done and the dishes were in the sink, the clock read eleven forty five. Sanji settled into his seat next to Zoro on the couch. Brook had involuntarily been booted to the floor by Nami after he'd asked her to see her panties, leaving room for Sanji to squeeze in between Zoro and Franky. Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder, enjoying the closeness he shared with his lover. Sanji sighed contently, relaxing into Zoro's side happily, content with welcoming the new year in this way.

Zoro on the other hand felt like he was sweating buckets, even if he wasn't sweating at all. He cast glances down at Sanji every so often, wondering why the male couldn't hear his heart hammering in his chest. He could hear it hammering in his own ears, why couldn't anybody else? Zoro wiped his hands nervously on his jeans, staring straight at the television, the sound from the television sounded so far away. Instead all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating frantically, as if it were trying to escape his chest.

Zoro couldn't do it! He was terrified! Zoro didn't know if Sanji would even say yes! Oh god, what if Sanji didn't say yes? Zoro would be crushed! He wished he had a big bottle of alcohol to help ease his nerves, but Zoro wanted to be sober to remember this moment perfectly, whether or not Sanji said yes. Zoro watched his hands tremble. In response, he clenched his fists, closing his eyes as he steeled his nerves.

Zoro quietly meditated in his head, hoping to calm himself down for what was soon to come. He had to be confident that Sanji would say yes. He didn't believe in failure. He didn't believe in failure. He couldn't fail. Sanji couldn't say no. Oh god, he hoped Sanji said yes.

Just when Zoro had finally managed to calm himself down, he was surprised by the nudge to his shoulder. Opening his eyes to look at Sanji, Zoro asked curtly, his nerves making him sharp and short "What?"

Sanji let Zoro's attitude go, which Zoro was thankful for, he didn't want to fight with his lover before his proposal, that would ruin the moment for sure. Sanji said "The countdown is about to start in a minute!" Grinning in excitement, Sanji said "I want my New Year's kiss, dammit! So you'd better pay attention you shitty marimo!" Zoro's smile quirked up at the corner. Well, if he backed out, he'd at least get a New Year's kiss. Not that Zoro would back out. Roronoa Zoro never backed down from anything. Well, almost anything. He definitely wasn't going to back down from this!

Zoro shook his head to clear it of these thoughts and watched the New Year's eve special, focusing all of his attention on the timer. One minute and half to go. Zoro swallowed nervously and tuned out the others in the room as he continued to watch the television time go from one minute thirty seconds to one minute. Soon, soon. It was almost time.

As the countdown from thirty seconds began on tv, Zoro felt his stomach flip flopping. It was now or never. He had to do this now. He could do it. If Zoro didn't do it now, he never would. Zoro inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the next ten seconds that would either make him incredibly happy for the rest of his life, or incredibly embarrassed for the next year of his life. Well, he'd better hurry and do it now. Reaching into his pocket Zoro pulled the ring box that had been a heavy reminder of this moment all night, from his jeans pocket.

_Three….._

Zoro cleared his throat, shifting to turn to face Sanji at an angle as he said "Oi, Sanji…" Sanji made a small noise of protest when his lover and temporarily pillow moved. He reluctantly turned his attention from the television and the new year countdown to Zoro with a raised eyebrow, and a rather patient "Oi, we're gonna miss the ball drop, and I want my New Year's kiss, shitty marimo." Zoro snorted and said "You'll get that in a minute, shit cook, just gimme a second of your time." With sure movement and a false bravado, Zoro slid off the couch, watching the other male, aware that he had the other male's attention now. Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro could see everyone was looking at him now. Well, it was now or never.

_Two…._

Zoro dropped to one knee with the ring box open, displaying the ring he'd had made especially for Sanji. Speaking with more confidence than he felt he had at the moment, Zoro asked "Sanji, will you marry me?"

_One…._

Sanji's expression went from slight confusion and mild irritation to a surprised expression. Sanji wanted to laugh. Here he was planning the same thing, and Zoro beat him to it. The idiot mosshead. Sanji watched Zoro squirm for a moment before he said with a grin "Yes." Saying yes was surprisingly easy. Even though he'd planned on proposing to Zoro later tonight, he hadn't thought about Zoro proposing to him. But if he had, he'd still have said yes. He was just a bit disappointed that he didn't get to ask Zoro first. Oh well. Not even giving Zoro a chance to respond, much less move, he threw himself at Zoro, knocking the other male onto the ground, the box with the ring flying from Zoro's hand as he was tackled. Straddling Zoro's hips, Sanji kissed Zoro enthusiastically, to the cheers of their friends. Breaking the kiss, Sanji grinned down at Zoro. Pulling the ring box from his own pocket, he opened the box to show Zoro the ring he'd planned to propose to Zoro with.

Watching Zoro's expression, as the man finally understood the significance of the ring box in his own hand, Sanji smirked. Zoro said "Oi, you-mmph!" Sanji place his hand over Zoro's mouth, cutting the other man off from speaking. Sanji grinned down at Zoro and said "Idiot, proposing before me. Shitty mosshead, you ruined my plans." Sanji wasn't angry though. Zoro's flushed expression was cute. Moving his hand away from Zoro's mouth, Sanji said happily "Happy New Year, Zoro." With that, Sanji leaned in to kiss Zoro and welcome in the New Year as well as the next part of their lives together.


End file.
